ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
It Probably Squeaks, Too
}} O-Chul kills Jirix but fails to destroy Xykon's phylactery. Cast * Vaarsuvius (also seen invisible) ◀ ▶ * Xykon ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Jirix ◀ ▶ * The IFCC ** Cedrik ◀ ▶ ** Lee ◀ ▶ ** Nero ◀ ▶ Transcript Jirix enters and sees O-Chul. Jirix: Supreme Leader? Are you OK? I thought I heard you— Jirix: *gasp!* O-Chul kills Jirix by impaling him with the metal bar. Jirix: XYKO— Xykon: I'm sort of in the middle of—HEY! Hands off the bling, Scarface!! Xykon drops Vaarsuvius to cast Meteor Swarm. Xykon: Meteor Swarm! Vaarsuvius: Invisibility. O-Chul is hit by all four meteors. O-Chul raises his bar above the phylactery. O-Chul strikes the phylactery, "CLANG!", to no effect. O-Chul strikes the phylactery three more times, "CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!", to no effect. Xykon knocks O-Chul off his feet with a lightning bolt. Xykon: Yeah, it's gonna take more than a few whacks with a metal bar to scuff the finish, pally. Xykon: There are so many abjuration spells protecting that thing, I've forgotten what half of them actually do. Xykon: Maximized Lightning Bolt. In the IFCC lair, Lee, Cedrik, Nero, and Qarr watch the action. Cedrik: Where'd the elf go? Lee: Turned invisible while you were in the john. Here, I'll adjust the screen. Nero: I can't believe I was rooting for a paladin for a moment there. I feel dirty. The settings on the Hell-Damned TV are adjusted, "SEE INVISIBLE: OFF ON". Vaarsuvius is shown in outline on the TV. Lee: There we go. Nero: Making a beeline for the stairs. Cedrik: Good. Get out of there already, I say. Qarr: Can't you guys, I don't know, Plane Shift her out of there? Lee: We can only act directly on the mortal plane when we're making a deal. Nero: That's the main reason we need imps like you to run errands for us. Cedrik: If the elf dies here, this whole thing was a huge waste of time. Lee: Uh-oh, guys, I think we have a problem. Nero: What? What is it? Cedrik: The bane of all invisible characters ever— Vaarsuvius stands before a door marked "STAIRS". Cedrik (inset): A closed door. Xykon: Now, where did that elf go...? D&D Context * Meteor Swarm is a 9th level spell, one of Xykon's favorites. It produces four meteors which can be independently targeted. Each meteor deals 2d6 damage on a direct hit and 6d6 damage in 40 foot radius around the blast. Depending on the outcome of the attack rolls and, if they missed, O-Chul's saving throws, he would have taken between 24d6/2 and 48d6 damage. * Invisibility is a 2nd level spell, rendering the subject invisible for 1 min/level. * Lightning Bolt is a 3rd level spell which does 1d6/level damage, to a maximum of 10d6 damage, effecting creatures in a straight line from the caster. * Maximize Spell is a Feat which causes all variable numeric effects of a spell to take their maximum value. Thus the lightning bolt did 60 points of damage (or 30 on a successful saving throw), rather than the variable 10d6 it would otherwise do. * See Invisibility is a 2nd level spell, and apparently a built-in setting on Hell-Damned (HD) TVs. * The title and the final panel refer to the difficulty an invisible character is presented by a closed door: opening the door allows escape but reveals the location of the invisible character. Trivia * This is the second time Jirix was killed by a paladin of the Sapphire Guard. He was decapitated by a kick from Miko Miyazaki in #461. External Links * 656}} View the comic * link|112640}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Invisibility Category:Uses Meteor Swarm Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Uses Maximized Category:Uses See Invisibility Category:O-Chul and Vaarsuvius Escape From Xykon